Together Forever
by HorseLover20693
Summary: Troy, Gabriella, Taylor, and Chad all live together and are in they're last year of college. Follow them throughout their lives. Please read and reaview!


**Author's Note**

This is a story about Gabby and Troy and Chad and Taylor, as well as the rest of the gang. Mostly GT and CTa. They live in a 4-bedroom house. They are in their last year of college at UCLA.

**Chapter 1: Year 2011**

Gabby walked out of her room that was across from Taylor's and next to Troy's. Chad's was across from Troy's and next to Taylor's. It was a Saturday morning and Gabby had to work. As well as Taylor. Gabby walked into the kitchen to find Taylor up and cooking pancakes.

" Gabby, why did we have to take weekend jobs?" Taylor moaned.

" We're to busy during the week. Plus it's only for two months before we have less classes."

" I know, but it's 8 o'clock. I usually sleep until 10 because I don't usually go to class for 11." Taylor pouted. Taylor was majoring in chemistry and a minor in education. She wanted to be a chemistry teacher. Taylor was taking a job as a sectary at a local high school while Gabby was working as a sectary at the local hospital. She wanted to become a pediatrician. **(A/N: I have no idea if you major in health or math or science to become a pediatrician, so bare with me)** Chad was majoring in business as well as with Troy. They both wanted to open up a sports shop together. Chad and Troy were still sleeping. Chad and Taylor have been dating for about 7 years and Troy and Gabby have also dated for about 7 years. **(A/N: Sorry again. If you all are confused GT and CTa dated in sophomore year (1), junior year (2), senior year (3), college freshman year (4), college sophomore year (5), college junior year (6), and now college senior year (7). I had to think about that…) **Gabby and Taylor ate breakfast, got ready for work, and left.

**At the hospital w/ Gabby: 9:00am**

Gabriella was checking over her files when she found the patients name she was looking for.

**Name:** Lauren Baker

**Sex: **Female

**Age: **9

**Date of birth: **November 3, 2002

**Address: **203 Roman Lane. Los Angeles, CA. 90095

**Parents' name: **Casey and Daniel Baker

**Social Security #: **8754-7653-8721-0907

**Symptoms: **Coughing, sneezing, fever

**Last visit: **8/17/2010

**Doctor: **Dr. Lebronc

Gabriella finished filing that one and decided to check her e-mail.

**Inbox: (3) 11**

**Junk Mail: (3) 3**

She decided to check her inbox first. First e-mail:

**To: Gabriella Montez )**

**From: Troy Bolton ) (A/N: Email addresses are made up!)**

**Subject: Hey! **

Hey Gabby! Sorry I wasn't up when you left. Chad and I are going to the gym to play b-ball for an hour or two and then meeting up with Jason and Zeke. If your not tired, would you like to go out tonight? We could go out to dinner and then catch a movie? E-mail me back. Love you!

**Love,**

**Troy**

**To: Troy Bolton )**

**From: Gabriella ****Montez )**

**Subject: Re: Hey!**

**That sounds great Troy. I don't think I will be tired. Have fun with the guys! See you tonight! Love you!**

**Love,**

**Gabby**

Then she checked her other e-mails. The second one was from Taylor.

To: Gabriella Montez )

Taylor McKessie )

Subject: Ugh…tired and bored

**Hey Gabs! I am so tired! As well as bored! I like, finished most of my work but I can't leave till 1 because I have a meeting. Ugh! At least I have tonight with Chad to look forward too. Well, got to go! TTYL girl! Bye!**

**Taylor**

Gabby sighed. She opened her last e-mail. It was from her mom.

To: Gabriella Montez )

From: Maria Montez )

**Subject: Friday Night**

**Hey mija! I am throwing a party for our family and was wondering if you would like to invite Troy? You could also bring Taylor and Chad if you wanted? You guys could drive or fly down on Thursday or Wednesday since it is spring break. Email me back. Love you my baby girl!**

**Love,**

**Mom**

**To: Maria Montez )**

**From: Gabriella Montez )**

**Subject: Re: Friday Night**

**Oye mom! Seguro I'll preguntar Troy esta noche en nuestro cita. I'll también preguntar Chad y Taylor posterior.Ver usted Viernes! Amor usted!**

**Amor,**

**Gabby**

**(A/N I never speak Spanish, so I did this on an online computer translator. Means: Hey mom! Sure I'll ask Troy tonight on our date. I'll also ask Chad and Taylor later. See you Friday! Love you! Love, Gabby)**

Gabby exited out of her mail and turned back to her work. She worked for a couple of minutes until she started getting a headache. "Ugh," she whined while massaging her temples. "I hope I'll be fine for tonight," she thought. She decided to take a break from her work and log onto AIM.

**SportsDude101: Troy**

**WildcatSupaStar01: Chad**

**WhizGirl89: Taylor**

**BabyDoll89: Gabby**

SportsDude101 has signed on.

WildcatSupaStar01 has signed on.

WhizGirl89 has signed on.

BabyDoll89 has signed on.

SportsDude101: Hey!

BabyDoll89: Hey

WildcatSupaStar01: Yo!

WhizGirl89: Heyy!

WhizGirl89: Chad, hunny, what's up with your sn?

WildcatSupaStar01: What? I'm a wildcat-supa-starrrrr!

SportsDude101: he's lost it.

WhizGirl89: he always has

WildcatSupaStar01: HEY!

SportsDude101: Hey, Gabby. R U Ok?

BabyDoll89: I'm fine. Just a headache.

SportsDude101: Ok…

BabyDoll89: I g2g

SportsDude101: 'Kay. Love u! C u 2night

BabyDoll89: Love you too! Bye guys!

BabyDoll89 has signed off.

SportsDude101: Guys, I'm worried about Gabby.

WhizGirl89: She'll be fine

WildcatSupaStar01: Yeah dude. She'll be fine

WhizGirl89: Guys, I g2g. C u l8ta Chad. ;) C u later Troy! Bye!

WhizGirl89 has signed off.

WildcatSupaStar01: I g2g man

SportsDude101: alright, Bye.

WilscatSupaStar01 has signed off.

SportsDude101 has signed off.

**5:00pm**

Gabby was just finishing putting on her make-up. She was feeling worse than before. She didn't want to skip her date with Troy; she knew he would be disappointed. "Gabby!" she heard Troy call her name. She winced at the sharp pain in her head from her headache.

"Coming!" she called. She walked out of her room and put on a fake smile for Troy.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" Troy asked her with concern in his voice.

" Fine. Let's go," she lied.

" Wait," he said. She turned to look at him. He put his hand on her forehead and cheeks. They were burning up like fire!

"Nope," he said. "Back to bed."

"Troy, I'm fine," she lied again.

"No. Bed," he said.

"But-"she tried to argue.

"Bed," he said again. "I'll be in there in a couple of minutes."

"'Kay," she said and with that went to her room to change into her pajamas. She was glad Troy made her. She had a feeling he would. She changed into a pink tank top with pink cotton long pants. She crawled into bed and pulled the covers up. Troy walked in a couple minutes later. He was wearing a t-shirt and boxers. He also had his pillow, movies, thermometer, water bottle, and a bottle of Tylenol.

"Open," he said, referring to her mouth.

"Sure you want to know?" she asked.

"Yes. Now open," he said. She opened her mouth and he put the thermometer in. He waited a minute until it beeped.

"103.5," he read. Worry was written all over his face.

"Here," he said handing Gabby the water bottle while taking out 2 pills and handing them to her. She took them and got back under the covers.

"Which movie do you want to watch: The Notebook, How To Lose A Guy In 10 Days, The Wedding Date, Just Like Heaven, or Beauty Shop?"

"You hate those movies," she said.

"Well, I haven't seen all of them except _The Notebook_, but you like them so I'll watch them with you," he said.

"You're so sweet. Um…how about _Just Like Heaven_?"

"Ok," he said. He put the DVD into the DVD player, put his pillow on the other side of Gabby's queen sized bed and lay down. He hit "play" on the remote and wrapped his arms around her. She snuggled close to him as they both watched the movie.

"Troy?" she asked him.

Yeah?" he asked.

"My mom e-mailed me today about a family reunion. She wanted me to ask you, Taylor, and Chad if you guys wanted to come. We would fly down on Thursday and the reunion is Friday."

"Okay. Sounds great. I'll talk to Chad and Taylor later," he told her and then kissed her head.

""Kay," she said.

She soon fell asleep with his arms around her.

**How was it? I am continuing my other HSM story I just felt like writing something before they are all married. It will get better in the later chapters.**

**Review!**


End file.
